Un amour vampirique
by Angemort
Summary: Blaise rencontre l'amour de sa vie, mais tout ne se passe jamais comme prévu, entre douleur et chagrin, il devra faire face, ainsi que sa bien aimée
1. Chapitre 1 : rencontre

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Cassandra était une jeune vampire, pourchassé par des chasseurs de vampires. Cela faisait des jours maintenant qu'elle se battait pour rester en vie. Au bout de 5 jours de cavales, elle était morte de fatigue et de faim, elle arriva aux abords d'un imposant manoir autour duquel il semblait faire toujours nuit. A bout de force, elle se traîna jusqu'à la porte où elle toqua avant de tomber évanouie, à bout de force.

L'elfe de maison qui ouvrit la porte fut surpris de ne voit personne debout devant lui, il regarda autour de lui pour voir la jeune fille évanouie. L'elfe appela vite ses maîtres qui, alertés par les cris de l'elfe, arrivèrent rapidement et virent la jeune fille au sol. Le jeune homme la prise dans ses bras pour la mener dans une chambre, suivi de sa mère, inquiète.

La mère du jeune homme observa la jeune fille puis découvrit qu'elle était une vampire, comme elle.

La jeune fille resta 5heures endormie, pour se réveiller dans une chambre sombre et bien au chaud. Prés d'elle se trouvait un jeune homme qui apparemment veillait sur elle et devait connaître sa condition. La mère du jeune homme entra dans la pièce, avec une tasse de sang dans les mains.

-tenez, buvez, ça vous fera du bien.

-me…merci

-je m'appelle Anastasia, et voici mon fils Blaise

-je m'appelle Cassandra, enchanté

-je vais vous laisser entre jeune

Anastasia sort de la chambre en laissant son fils et Cassandra ensemble.

Cassandra observa blaise et pour une raison inexplicable, elle n'arrivait pas à en détacher le regard. C'était pareil pour blaise, il n'avait même pas fait attention au départ de sa mère, trop occupé à regarder la jeune vampire, il ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux une seule fois depuis son arrivé, cette fille avait quelque chose de spéciale, et tout de suite il avait eut une sympathie spontané envers la jeune fille, et vise versa.

Le soir, Anastasia, Blaise et Cassandra était tranquillement à table quand Anastasia commença à parler :

Anastasia : au fait Cassandra, tu ne nous as pas dit d'où tu venais

Cassandra : j'ai vécu à Londres dans un orphelinat jusqu'à l'age de 15 ans, le jour où j'ai commencé à me transformer en vampire, ma mère avant de mourir m'avait jeté un sortilège pour que je ne devienne un vampire que lorsque je serai prête. Le jour de mes 15 ans, j'ai fugué de l'orphelinat, puis j'ai du me nourrir, d'abord je me contentais d'animaux sauvage, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, donc je me suis attaqué à des hommes. Et depuis je suis recherché par un groupe d'homme qui veulent venger l'un des leurs.

Anastasia : et tu as fini sur le pas de notre porte

Cassandra : oui, c'est cela.

Blaise : et tu as quel age maintenant ?

Cassandra : j'ai 17 ans et toi ?

Blaise : j'en ai 18

Anastasia : demain je dois rendre visite à un ami, vous resterez tout les deux au manoir, compris ?

Blaise : oui, c'est parfaitement compris

Cassandra : compris

Anastasia : j'espère bien

Les trois personnes continuèrent de parler jusque tard le soir. Ils s'étaient tous endormis sur les fauteuils. Le premier réveillé fut Blaise, et il en profita pour observer Cassandra dormir, se que sa mère remarqua à son réveil.

Quand Cassandra se réveilla, Anastasia était partie depuis 5minutes. Et elle remarqua que Blaise la fixait depuis qu'elle était réveillée, de plus, elle aussi le regardait dans les yeux depuis quelques minutes.

Les mois passèrent tous aussi prospère l'un que l'autre, et ça faisait presque six mois que Cassandra était chez Anastasia et Blaise, elle s'était bien adapté à leur mode de vie et Anastasia considérais Cassandra comme la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eut et Blaise tout les soir passait dans la chambre de Cassandra pour la voir dormir. Au fil du temps, Blaise était tombé amoureux de Cassandra et Cassandra était amoureuse de Blaise, mais tout deux étaient trop timide pour s'avouer leurs sentiment jusqu'à ce qu'Anastasia s'en mêle.

Un jour, elle les avait tout deux pris à part l'un après l'autre pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Un jour après le petit discours d'Anastasia, Blaise fit le premier pas vers Cassandra. Il lui demanda de se rendre dans le petit salon qui était dans la bibliothèque. Elle arriva vêtue d'une robe noire et alla s'asseoir en face de Blaise en lui faisant un sourire. Celui-ci fut ravi de voir Cassandra qui lui demanda :

-tu voulais me parler ?

-heu… oui

-et de quoi ?

-je voulais te dire que…je t'aime

-moi aussi, je t'aime depuis le premier jour où l'on s'est vu.

-moi également

Blaise se lève et prend Cassandra dans les bras et l'embrasse passionnément. Cassandra fut étonner mais elle répondit au baisé de Blaise. Anastasia passait par la et alla discrètement voir les deux jeunes gens et fut heureuse de la tournure des évènements, et repartie dans le salon.

Cassandra et Blaise parlèrent jusque tard dans la nuit et ils s'endormir sur le canapé du petit salon, l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes vampires se réveillèrent vers 10heures (nda : il fait toujours nuit autour du manoir) et allèrent dans la salle à manger où se trouvait Anastasia.


	2. Chapitre 2 : surprise première partie

Chapitre 2 : surprise (première partie)

Blaise et Cassandra passèrent l'après midi ensemble, à discuter de tout ou de rien, toujours enlacé, et en s'embrassant de temps en temps.

Aux cours des mois, Cassandra et Blaise étaient de plus en plus amoureux l'un de l'autre. Le soir, Anastasia avait organisé une fête pour l'anniversaire de son fils qui recevait 20 ans. A la fête, Anastasia avait invité tous les anciens camarades de classe de son fils et des amis vampires.

Cependant, le père d'un ancienne camarade de classe de Blaise harcelait Anastasia pour que son fils (à elle) se maria avec sa fille (ancienne camarade de classe à Blaise), offre que Anastasia déclina plusieurs fois de suite.

Blaise était descendu le dernier. Anastasia et Cassandra s'occupaient de donner des ordres aux elfes et de veiller sur les invités. Cassandra avait une magnifique robe noire que lui avait offert Blaise pour son anniversaire, l'an passé et Anastasia portait une robe verte. Blaise quand a lui avait un costar noir très classe. La jeune fille dont le père voulait la mariée à Blaise se prénommait Céline.

Blaise était à peine descendu de l'escalier que Céline se retrouva suspendue à son bras, au grand mécontentement de Cassandra et de Blaise.

Voyant que Blaise n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de Céline, Cassandra s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Blaise qui fut heureux de voir Cassandra intervenir. Céline fut étonner de voir Cassandra embrasser Blaise et devint écarlate. Cassandra se détacha de Blaise et lança un regard plein de mépris et de supériorité à Céline qui partie fâché chez son père pour allé se plaindre.

Pendant le repas, Blaise était assis en bout de table, à la place du chef de maison, sa mère à sa gauche et Cassandra à sa droite. Le père de Céline avait demandé à un moment du repas à voir Blaise en privé, pour lui demander d'épouser sa fille Céline, mais Blaise lui annonça qu'il devait d'abord réfléchir. Pendant le dessert, Blaise demanda une minute de silence pour passer une annonce et Céline esquissa un geste pour se lever. Blaise se leva et se dirigea vers Cassandra qui était proche de Céline qui croyait qu'il venait la voir elle. Mais elle se trompait, Blaise s'arrêta devant Cassandra et se mi à genoux.

Blaise : Cassandra, j'ai voulu te demander ça depuis le premier jour, mais je n'était pas sur de tes sentiment envers moi et pourtant tu m'aime autant que je t'aime, alors je te demande, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Toute l'assemblée resta sans voix, en attendant la réponse de Cassandra.

Cassandra : Oui, je le veux. Je t'ai aimé depuis que je t'ai aperçu à mon chevet, inquiet pour moi.

Blaise, heureux passa la bague au doigt de Cassandra et l'embrassa. Cassandra était aux anges, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout venait de la demander en mariage. Toutes les personnes présentes pouvaient clamer haut et fort qu'il formait un merveilleux couple. Les vampires étaient particulièrement fiers qu'un nouveau couple, qui par la suite se marierait ait lieu dans leur communauté, ce qui était si rare. Par contre, trois personnes n'était pas heureuses du nouveau couple. Il s'agissait de Céline, sa mère et son père. Suite à cette « affront », ces trois personnes en question partirent contrariés de la fête.

A la fin de la soirée, une fois tout les invités partit, Anastasia alla se coucher dans sa chambre, puis le jeune couple alla se coucher dans la chambre de Blaise, s'endormant quelque minutes plus tard, fatigué par la journée. Cassandra se réveilla pendant la nuit, elle avait fin, pendant le repas elle n'avait pas bu de sang. Aussitôt, elle quitta la pièce après un dernier regard vers Blaise. En bas, l'atmosphère était lourd, et la jeune vampire était inquiète. Elle alla prendre un verre de sang, puis entendit du bruit venant du salon. Elle avait de plus en plus peur, puis plus un bruit. La jeune vampire se disait qu'elle avait du rêver, elle termina bien vite son verre, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers lorsqu'il y eu un énorme vacarme dans le salon. Une étagèrent venait de tomber, à quelque mètre d'elle. Elle était paralysée par la frayeur, elle n'osait plus faire le moindre geste, priant pour que Anastasia ou Blaise ait entendu l'étagère tomber. Mais au bout de quelque minute, personne ne vint voir se qui s'était passé. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le salon, Cassandra était toujours immobile au pied de l'escalier. Puis une autre étagère beaucoup plus proche de Cassandra tomba au sol et Cassandra reçu des livre et des bout de verre sur elle, car l'étagère était face à elle et qu'elle (l'étagère) était tombé sur la table en verre. D'un coup, Cassandra se souvint que les chambres étaient insonorisées. Puis, derrière Cassandra, dans la cuisine, une armoire contenant des casseroles tomba haut sol. Cassandra regrettait déjà de ne pas être resté avec Blaise. Puis cette fois ci, un bruit encore plus fort se fit entendre, le cri de Cassandra. Quelqu'un venait de lui planter un couteau dans l'épaule, puis elle tomba évanouie sur le sol, parmi les débris de verre et les livres. Blaise et Anastasia n'avaient rien entendu du tout.

Le matin, Blaise se réveilla mais n'aperçu pas Cassandra. Il alla voir dans la bibliothèque, lieu où elle aimait bien aller, mais elle n'y était pas. Il décida d'aller voir dans la salle de bain, mais il fut interrompu dans sa recherche pas un cri de sa mère. Il accoura de suite et vit Cassandra, au sol, blessée. Il ne cru pas à ce qu'il vit. Le salon était saccagé. Quelqu'un avait dû chercher quelque chose et être interrompu par Cassandra. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, les yeux pleins de larmes et il l'a porta jusque dans sa chambre où avec l'aide de sa mère il soigna Cassandra. Celle-ci se réveilla deux jours plus tard. La première chose qu'elle vit fut Blaise, endormi, les yeux rougis par des pleurs. Elle tandis sa main vers lui et le réveilla doucement. Ce dernier croyait que s'était sa mère qui le réveillait fut tellement heureux de voir Cassandra éveillée qu'il l'embrassa de suite, baisé au quel elle répondit.

Les jours passaient et Cassandra était de nouveau sur pied. Un jour, alors que Blaise était allé travailler, elle sentit d'affreuses nausées, et elle se dépêcha d'aller vomir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Anastasia. Depuis quelques jours déjà, Cassandra avait des nausées et allait vomir. Jusqu'à ce qu'Anastasia emmène Cassandra chez le médicomage qui décela…


	3. Chapitre 3 : surprise suite

Chapitre 3 : Surprise (deuxième partie)

Depuis quelques jours déjà, Cassandra avait des nausées et allait vomir. Jusqu'à ce qu'Anastasia emmène Cassandra chez le médicomage qui décela… une grossesse.

Médicomage : j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer madame, que vous êtes enceinte.

Le visage de Cassandra s'illumina, elle avait atte d'annoncer la nouvelle à Blaise.

Quand elle entra au manoir, Blaise était endormi sur le canapé. Elle alla le réveiller pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Cassandra : Blaise ?

Blaise : je t'écoute, qui a-t-il ?

Cassandra : une très bonne nouvelle

Blaise : et quelle nouvelle ?

Cassandra (s'installe sur le canapé et embrasse Blaise): tu vas être papa.

Blaise (ne trouve pas ses mots, il a l'impression que noël est en avance cette année) : ce… c'est vrai… tu es… enceinte ?

Cassandra : oui !

Blaise la prend dans ses bras et ne la lâche pas

Blaise : mais c'est fantastique ! Tu es enceinte de combien de mois ?

Cassandra : selon le médicomage, depuis 3mois.

Blaise : pour le mariage, on aura qu'à ce marier avant la naissance du bébé, non ?

Cassandra : entièrement d'accord.

Blaise : et ma mère est au courant ?

Cassandra : oui, je suis allé chez le médicomage avec elle.

Blaise : très bien. Pour le mariage je te propose dans 1mois, le temps de tout préparer.

Cassandra : ça me va.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le Mariage

Un mois plus tard, c'était le jour du mariage, Blaise attendait devant l'autel, puis vint Cassandra, vêtu d'une belle robe de mariée noire, elle approcha de l'autel et la cérémonie eu lieu. A la fin de la cérémonie, tous les invités se dirigèrent vers le manoir. Lors de la réception, Blaise annonça la grossesse de Cassandra qui fut heureuse de la réaction des invités. Bien sûr, parmi les invités il y avait Céline et ses parents qui semblaient chercher la meilleure excuse pour rentrer chez eux. Cassandra avait beaucoup dansé pendant la soirée, tout le monde voulait danser avec elle.

La réception pris fin vers 7heures du matin, au grand soulagement de Cassandra, car elle était très fatiguée. De plus elle avait du pendant la soirée allé vomir, elle avait beaucoup de nausées les derniers temps.

Une semaine plus tard, elle alla chez le médicomage pour voir comment allait le bébé.

Le médicomage lui annonça que tout ce passait très bien, et que le bébé était une fille, au grand plaisir de Cassandra et de Blaise, car tout deux voulaient une fille.

Puis les jeunes mariés retournèrent au manoir et annoncèrent à Anastasia qu'ils auraient une fille. Anastasia fut ravie d'entendre qu'elle allait être la grand-mère d'une petite fille.

Anastasia : il ne vous reste plus que lui trouver un joli prénom

Cassandra : oui, mais c'est toujours difficile de trouver un prénom.

Blaise : on en trouvera bien un, il me semble que j'ai un livre sur les prénoms, j'en avait acheter un pour à l'école pour le cour de divination. Je vais le chercher.

Blaise se dirige dans la bibliothèque et revient avec un gros livre de plus de mille pages.

Blaise : je pense qu'on va trouver quelque chose là dedans

Cassandra souris, prend le livre et va s'asseoir sur un canapé, le livre ouvert à la première page sur ses genoux. Après quelques heures de lecture, Cassandra trouva un prénom qu'elle aimait bien

Cassandra : Qu'es-ce que tu pense du prénom Sandre

Blaise : pas mal du tout, j'adore.

Anastasia : très bon choix.

Cassandra : merci

Au bout du 9ème mois, Cassandra accoucha d'une magnifique petite fille, nommé Sandre, elle était aussi jolie que ses parents.

Un jour après l'accouchement, de nombreux vampires étaient venu saluer la petite Sandre et ses parents, les naissances et les mariages étaient rares chez les vampires.

Une semaine plus tard, Cassandra rentra de l'hôpital avec sa petite fille et son mari, ils formaient une magnifique petite famille et Cassandra était fier d'elle.


End file.
